DiNozzos' All American Girl
by GracieeKing
Summary: The life of Tony and Zivas' baby. est. Tiva, McAbby.  Inspired by Carrie Underwood-All American Girl. My own little  AU, as there may be a tiny bit of Jibbs.  My 1st Fic, please R&R
1. Avigal Caitlin Tahlia DiNozzo

**This is based on a song by Carrie Underwood, ****All American Girl****.  
>I was listening to it on my boyfriends' iPod, and it made me think of DiNozzo wanting a little boy to teach all about women and movies, then him and Ziva having a little girl that would end up wrapped around his finger.<br>****Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS. If I did, either Tony and Ziva would be together, or Kate wouldn't be dead. Either scenario works for me.**

* * *

><p>Ziva looked at her snoring husband, looking uncomfortable sleeping in the blue hospital chair. Waiting for her contraction to pass, she grabbed a pillow, aimed, and threw. "Oof!" Tony woke with a start. "Is the baby here yet?" he slurred, his voice slow with tiredness and stress. "Did Gibbs call? Is there a case?"<br>"No Tony, but I am about ready to have our dau-Baby." She replied, almost letting slip the sex of their baby. Tony wanted to be surprised, but Ziva knew, and had told Gibbs and Abby.  
>As Ziva rode out another contraction, she puffed to Tony. "Tony, get the doctor! I want to push!"<p>

"Your almost there Ziva! One more push, and you can meet your new baby." The doctor encouraged.  
>"Ouch, Zi. My fingers don't need to be broken," Tony said as he gently extracted his fingers from her vice grip.<br>"Anthony DiNozzo! I am never letting you near me again, you did this to me!" Ziva screamed at him. Suddenly, a sharp cry pierced the low murmur in the delivery room. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, you have a beautiful baby girl." As Tony looked at his tired yet radiant wife, she murmured to him. "Tony. Abby, Timmy, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy, Sarah and Jethro are in the waiting room. Go get them"

As Tony walked into the calm, quiet maternity waiting room, he took in the sight of his family. Ducky, dressed in one of his immaculate suits, was sitting next to Gibbs, a small brown teddy in miniature scrubs clasped in his soft, nimble hands; Gibbs had a sleeping Jethro Donald McGee, Abby and Tim's 6-month-old son, with McGee's hair and Abby's pale green eyes, in his arms. Abby and Tim were sitting with Jimmy and his fiancée, Tim's younger sister Sarah, her bump visible under her tight tee-shirt.  
>"Guys," Tony said, catching everyone attention, "Come meet baby girl DiNozzo."<br>Abby bounded to her leather boot-clad feet and bounded over to Tony, catching him with one of her rib-breaking hugs. "Ab's, calm. Please. We can go see Ziva; I just kinda need my ribs."  
>"Tony! But it's a baby you! We gotta see her!"<br>"I know Ab's, but Zi wants a cuddle first."  
>As he and Abby walked towards Ziva's room, Abby stopped and then bounded back to the waiting room, to return dragging Tim, with Jimmy, Sarah, Ducky; Gibbs trailing behind with a still sleeping Jethro cradled in his arms. "C'mon Gibbs! You gotta let my son see his future wife!"<br>"Ab's..." Tony warned, "Baby McGeek is not going to become my son-in-law." Abby and Tony bickered in their sibling way as they wandered down the hall to Ziva's room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zi, the gangs all here." Tony announced as he walked into the hospital room, the dim lighting softening the tiredness showing on Ziva's face. She was sitting up in bed, a tiny pink bundle nestled into the crook of her arm, a shock of thick dark hair poking from the top of her blanket, hazel eyes like her father staring up at Ziva's face. Ziva looked up towards her 'family', still murmuring to her brand new baby in Hebrew. "Shelvem henseykh heqtenh shely. Ath mevshelm."*(means- Hello my princess. You are perfect.)<p>

Abby was bouncing on the balls of her feet, watching Ziva cuddling her new daughter, trying not to burst out with some sort of Abby style "awww!" Finally, she couldn't contain it anymore. "Ziiiiva! Please can I have a cuddle? I've been dying for one since I came in here!" She blurted out, but quietly enough to not wake her own son.  
>Ziva smiled at Abby, and lifted the tiny bundle in her arms for her to hold. As Abby cuddled the small bundle to her chest and murmured words like 'Aunty Abby' and 'Pigtails' which Tony tried very hard to ignore, Ducky piped up from where he was sitting in the corner, the uncomfortable blue hospital chair crackling beneath him. "My dear Ziva, What have you and young Anthony decided to name your new daughter?" He inquired.<br>Ziva looked up at Tony. "Ducky, although there are some we have discussed, we have not yet decided. There is one I would like, but Tony doesn't know. Is that all right with you Tony?" Ziva explained. She watched Tonys' face carefully as she told her family the proposed name for her new Daughter. "If it fine with all of you, I would like to name her Avigail Caitlyn Tahlia DiNozzo." Tears started to pour down Abbys' face as she passed the small bundle into Gibbs' arms, who had passed baby Jethro over to McGee. "Really Ziva? Your really gunna name your baby after me?" Abby blubbered as she wrapped Ziva into one of her more gentle hugs.  
>"Of course Abby. You are very special to Tony and I. And Kate was a large part of who Tony is now, so I wanted her to also be remembered. One last thing though. Gibbs, I need to ask you something."<br>"Yes Ziver?"  
>"Tony and I would like you to be her adoptive grandfather. We both know that our fathers are not the best examples of a grandfather, and you have been the best father either of us could have." Ziva announced, suddenly becoming shy to the group of people surrounding her, despite them being her family for the last ten years.<br>"Ab's, I gotta say something to you and McGee too. Will you guys be the McGod-parents? But, I do have some… uhh… Rules. Mainly for Abby though. One, no pigtails; Two, no Caf!Pow til she's at least three-"  
>"Tony!" Ziva interrupted, "No Caf!Pow! Ever! Our child will not grow up with Abbys' Caf!Pow dependence, or like Gibbs with his coffee." Ziva exclaimed, earning a Look from Gibbs.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva slowly fell into sleep, as her guests began to disperse. Tony watched them leave; thanking them for the presents they had left for Ziva and Avigal. As Tim finally dragged Abby away, despite her protests, he shot Tony a look that bordered between 'Good Luck' and 'you poor man'.<br>Tony settled his new daughter into the crook of his elbow; he stared at her small, fragile face. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal big hazel green eyes that were starting to water. "Shh baby, its okay. Your Ima is just sleeping; we don't want to wake her, do we? She just spent hours getting you here, and she needs to sleep a little. Anyway, don't you want to cuddle your daddy? Can I tell you something Avi? My little Avi. I was so scared before you were born. I love your Ima so very much, and it hurt me to see her with any pain. I even made your grandpa Gibbs remove her from field duties, and onto deskwork. She hated it, but it meant that you and she were safe."  
>Avigail babbled softly as she snuggled into her fathers chest, while a tear rolled down his face as he was consumed by a need to love and protect this tiny amalgamation of him and Ziva.<p>

A/N—This is my first Fic ever, please R&R.


	2. Coming Home

**Okay, so hot on the heels of my first chapter. I really wanted to get a couple up, and then see where the reviews and feedback leads me.  
><strong>**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS. If I did, either Tony and Ziva would be together, or Kate wouldn't be dead. Either scenario works for me.**

* * *

><p>"Tony, I can walk you know." Ziva DiNozzo made her thoughts on this ridiculous charade of wheeling her out of the hospital in a wheelchair know to her husband. "They have already made me stay here for a week, and now they are denying me the liberty of walking out of here on my own two feet." Tony continued to push the wheelchair, despite his wife's protest.<p>

As they finally found their way out to the hospital, both agents stopped, staring at the Mazda sitting in front of them, Abby bouncing up and down on her heels, McGee leaning against the bonnet. "Uh guys, where is my car?" Tony queried, trying to figure out how many Caf!Pows Abby had consumed already. "Tony, Ziva, as a present from all of NCIS, even Callan and Hetty, We got you this. You guys are a family now, and I don't think that being in a '66 Mustang with Ziva driving is good for Avigail."  
>"Thanks McDriver, but where's my 'Stang?" Tony queried, a little worried as to what had happened to his precious car. "Tony, your mustang is in the garage at your house. It's a double garage, remember?" McGee reminded him, "and anyway Tony, I think Ziva likes this new car."<p>

"Yes McGee, I do like this one. Tony, you can miss your mustang as much as you want when we are Home. Please. I am tired, and would like to put Avigail down in her own bassinette." Ziva cradled her precious bundle to her chest, and slowly levered her way out of the wheelchair and towards the back of their new car. Tucking her into the baby seat in the back, Ziva gently arranged the soft yellow blanket over her sleeping baby. After she finished the frustrating buckling system for the baby seat, she made her way to the bonnet, where Tim and Abby were still talking with Tony. "Tony Tony Tony! I think Ziva wants to go home. Can we come?" Abby excitedly remarked, "Actually, from the look on Ziva's face, we should go home Timmy. We have our own baby to play with. Maybe even another one to make…" Abby fluttered her eyes at McGee, making him blush, while receiving a loud "Gross!" from Tony. As the two couples made their way to their own cars, and out of the parking lot, Ziva began to think about how special her life had become.

* * *

><p>The nursery was painted in soft shades of yellow, with pink and white flowers stenciled spreading over one corner. A hand-carved elm bassinet sat underneath the painting, the Hebrew symbols for Princess carved into the top, next to a hand-carved rocking chair. A small painted bookshelf sat already covered in books, even the Thom E. Gemcity novels had a place at the top of the shelf, signed by McGee. A small wooden toy box sat next to the bookshelf, already filled to the brim with toys, while a miniature Bert (Abbys farting Hippo) sat on top of the toy box, with a Star of David necklace around his neck, instead of a studded collar. Against one of the walls was the usual change table and huge boxes of nappies stacked into a corner.<p>

Ziva followed tony into the room, trying to figure out why she was there, since tony was carrying the baby seat and her hospital bag. "Zi, go climb into bed, I'll put Avi down in here, then come cuddle you." Tony gently ordered, wary to the strong hormones that had meant many nights on the couch during her pregnancy.

He was still unsure of whether this would affect their relationship now, along with the probable lack of sleep that comes with a new baby. He didn't want to upset her, but he also wanted her to get as much sleep as possible before he had to go back to work. He was still working on Gibb's team at NCIS, along with McGee and a new probie that was soon to replace Ziva until she was ready to come back. To be honest though, Tony didn't want Ziva to come back to MCRT, not because he didn't like working with her, but that he was scared of his daughter growing up having lost both parents to the line of duty. He would never be able to deal with the guilt of leaving his child without a mother.

As he hesitantly cradled his newborn baby to his chest, the infant started to whimper, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. In an attempt to calm her, he began to talk to her in clear, but halted Italian, the soft words sending Avigail to a deep sleep. "Si prega di non piangere bambina. Il vostro papà è qui, e io non ti abbandonerò mai. PROMETTO che mi lascerà mai."*(means- Please do not cry baby girl. Your daddy is here, and I will never leave you. I promise that I will never leave.)


End file.
